Winter Season
by twoplustwo
Summary: Where a certain Winter Spirit wants to be believed in by a certain, lass with wild, orange hair.


Flushed face. Wide grin and heart thumping fifty miles per hour. The forest whizzed by the girl with the wild, orange hair in a blur of fast lines and green colour. Even during the rainy days, she would sneak out of her mother's watchful eye, and would be screaming out in glee when she managed to reach the stable unnoticed (so much for stealth). The leaves would splash out water as they rode the forest trail in an exhilarating rush, and afterwards she'd cup her hands out and drink the collected raindrops straight from her hands. Even then, her hair's dark orange seemed as wild as the summer sun.

I first saw her one Winter's morning, there were no leaves in thee trees of the forests and the world was blanketed with snow. I rode the wind to far off places I had not normally ventured before. It brought me to new destinations, her destination. When I first saw their thick forests, now stripped bare of their leaves and left with snow on their twigs, the wind drove me down, and then her kingdom became clearer. I was curious of what's behind the big fortresses of stone and fat tree trunks, so I dropped down the forest floor.

The snow was soft in the place that I saw her. She was wearing a dark, green coat, that would've fitted the green leaves if it wasn't for the snow. I laughed at how much she complained about the weather.

"Everything's so cold, I can't hardly do anything here! It's not fair that Mum only gives me more free time when it's winter."

Her horse snorted mindlessly. The girl looked younger than now, she was shorter and seemed to complain in public much less.

"And it's so hard to build a fire. The sticks are all damp!"

I noticed the broken sticks behind her that she must've snapped out of frustration. Suddenly, I had a sudden urge to mess with the girl.

"Wind!" I hissed, whistling several times to get it's attention. The girl was already crouching down in an attempt to build another fire. As the rocks sparked together, a small flame started to form and the light on her eyes grew. I whistled again, rolling two fingers in her direction. Frosty wind came from behind her and threw her orange hair in her eyes. By the time she got it out of the way, the small fire was snuffed out.

"What?!" she cried. I laughed again, greatly enjoying her misfortune.

"No way. I am not letting the weather ruin my day again, Angus." She tried to start another fire more furious than before. Her stubborn nature. "Okay, if you insist." I say. Two, three times, she built a steady fire, only to be snuffed out by the frosty wind. Yet she still continued, and by the time she got to seven, I felt more tired than her which was rare for me.

I kneeled down in front of the girl with the wild, orange hair and watched her eyes as she worked on another fire.

"You really don't give up, do you?"

No response. She can't talk to what she can't see.

Suddenly, a spark caught and a flame was born on the sticks. But the girl was taking no chances, she hovered her whole body around it protectively.

"Okay, you win. I'm letting you have this one." I raised my hands in surrender, walking away.

I waited for her to realise that this fire was going to stay, and when she did her whole face lit up. "Angus, it's not blowing out!" she cried. She twirled around and raised her hands in celebration. I grinned. She was really pretty when she smiled.

It must've been because she was standing so close to it, I don't know, but suddenly the fire was nipping away at the edge of her dress. Her horse raised it's hooves in alarm.

"My dress!" she cried. I probably felt more panicked than her, since I found my eyes darting back and forth to different corners in search of a source of water.

"H-Hold on! I'll help you."

But the girl didn't need help. By the time I regained my composure, she was already trying to clean away the snow she had used to take off the fire.

"Look, that bit's all black. Mum will be so angry, I bet she'd make me sew it all up, eh Angus?" The horse had no real opinion of course.  
"Come on. It's nearly time for lunch." She pulled herself up, and they ran off to disappear between the trees. I remember calling for the wind to take me higher, and watching her travel across the forest and towards her home.

It's really strange, coming back winter after winter to see her grow up taller and more adventurous than before. She hated the cold weather, but for some reason that didn't stop her going out day after day for another new adventure. Then there were times when I couldn't wait and I'd go there during Autumn, or Spring. That's when I see her happiest. The more hotter the weather is for me, the more happier she is. It helped seeing her smile, and for a little while, I'd forget I was Jack Frost. I started to love her other expressions of course, and the more I do, the more I'd wish that she believed in me.

One sad Winter's night, I travelled the wind to the tallest treetop and sat on one of it's branches. "You know, I'm still wondering if you're screwing with me." This was going directly to the Man in Moon.

The moon's pale face bore down on me.

"Don't you know how... horrible it is not to be seen by other people? Why did you choose me anyway, huh? Why me?"

Nothing. No response. I started to grow more frustrated.

"I just want to be seen.. at least once! At least by one person!" One person, that's all I need. But he couldn't even give me that.

I took another desperate look at the Man. Nothing happened, just like all those other times before. It was like trying to talk to a rock.

"I heard... I heard her parents send off letters for her to get married. And I just wanted to talk to her, even for just a second, and to hear her talk back to me before it happens."

I waited for a few hours, and when I realised there was nothing that the Man would do or say, I flew off with the wind. I wouldn't come back to see that forest again until a couple of winters later.

Even today, I still don't understand why I came back. Seeing her strolling with another man would be gut-wrenching, and those weird emotions are the type Jack Frost would like to avoid. After all I'm supposed to be all about fun times, no strings attached.

To my surprise, she still seemed the same as before. Still complaining about the cold (though less about her mom), still wearing that green coat, still trying to build a fire. Her horse trotted behind her. It was like the first time I saw her.

"Hey, so you're a 'Mrs' now, huh?" I said, walking around the snow. I flew up on a nearby boulder. For some reason, even saying she was a 'Mrs' gave me sharp, unfamiliar stings.

She continued to scavenge for sticks. I guess she still doesn't believe in Jack Frost.

"So what, does he have... large arms, and a big beard? Is he the type that'd eat bird chicks for breakfast and horse meat for dessert?"

"You know" She started, completely startling me. "Angus, I told my Mum about when you and I were out in the forest a couple of years ago, collecting firewood just like this. "

I tried to slow my heart rate back to normal. For a second there, I thought she was talking to me.

"Remember the fire kept going out? Well, i told that story to Mum and she said it was some sort of mischievous winter spirit. What's his name again?" She stopped walking to think.

"It's me!" I cried, desperation borderline excited frenzy. "It's Jack-"

"Oh yeah. Jack Frost."  
Everything seemed to stop still. The snow above fell down like soft, dust particles.

_"Do you believe in me?"_

She smoothed down the hair on Angus, then turned back to my direction. She gasped in horrific fright, dropping the firewood she managed to collect.

"How long were you standing there?!"

I just stood, wide-eyed in front of her. My hands started to tremble. "Can you see me?"

She nodded her head furiously, still horrified.

"You.." I breathed, "You can see me!"

"Yes! I can see you!"

I jumped around like an idiot from the sheer excitement of it. "Can you hear my voice?!"

"Yes!" She cried, irritated. "Who are you, and what are you doing?!"

I laughed. "I'm Jack Frost!"

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"No! Seriously, look, my hair is white."

I held my head down for her to look. "Okay..."

"And if I wasn't Jack Frost, then I wouldn't be able to do this.." I held out my hand, and formed a snowball on my palm. The girl looked at it, wide-eyed.

"You're a winter spirit?" she asked, incredulous. I tossed the snowball playfully between my hands.

"Wait. You're not going to.."

She has no idea how long I've wanted to do something like this. With one, good swing, I threw the snowball at her. She ducked, and it missed, hitting Angus instead.

She snorted from laughing. "You throw like a girl!"

"Oh yeah?" I blew another one, and she screamed, dodging the flying snowball.

"You don't want to cross me Jack Frost!" She scooped a handful of snow, running for the cover of the trees. I ran after her, taking cover from her well-aimed shots as well. Believe it or not, we spent the entire afternoon snowball fighting around the forest. What started as a friendly game immediately developed into a very competitive snowball competition. I had to admit I took quite a few hits, the girl could throw, but at the same time I've also managed to hold my ground pretty well. I've never felt so alive, or so free then I did, when the girl with the wild orange hair first saw me as Jack Frost.

* * *

My hands were freezing, and my arms dropped from exhaustion. Yet I didn't let my ragged breathing cover the fire in my eyes. We stood standing across each other, both equally exhausted, but we were both too stubborn to admit defeat.

"You're cold" He said between breathing. He had a stupid, cocky smile on that fuelled my determination not to give up. "Maybe- Maybe.. You should just... go home.. to you're mother?"

"Oh stop.. pretending to be.. all nice!" I took another huge breath. "I'm not.. giving up.. you know!"

His smile finally faded. "Fine!" He cried, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"We'll just.. surrender together."

I nodded quickly, that seemed like a good idea.

"Okay. I'll count." I said, holding out my hand as he started to speak in protest. I was really too tired to argue against him about this one.

"Three, Two, One."

"I surrender!"

"I surrender."

Finally, we were free from the chains of our pride. The both of us collapsed on to the cold snow. We lied there for a while, our breathing slowly coming back to normal

"Aren't you cold?" He asked finally, turning towards me. I was drenched with water from the snowballs, and some of it had seeped through my coat. I hadn't noticed it until now, and now that I had, I became more aware of the chattering of my teeth, and the coldness in my fingertips.

"Yes, why?" I asked, pretending that I was perfectly fine.

"Shouldn't you be going home then? You're not as adapted in the cold as me you know."

I sat up, shaking the snow off my hair. "And who says I'd do what you say?"

"If you want to turn into an ice sculpture, then be my guest."

I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Okay, I have an idea. What about a race? Races are fun."

I thought for awhile, before declaring "Fine!". He stood up after me, and I waded my way through the thick snow towards Angus. Snow clung on his mane. He must've been waiting here the whole time, the poor boy, I completely forgot.

"Come on boy, we're going home." I hauled myself up. Jack Frost stood in waiting below. I looked down, waiting for him to sprout fairy wings or something that winter spirits do, but he did nothing. Finally, he looked up.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Why are you looking at me? Is there something in my face?"

I shook my head. "No. But aren't you going to.. you know.. get your wings or something?"

He chuckled. "Where did you get the idea that I'd have wings?"

I shrugged.

Jack Frost twirled his stick around his fingers. "I'm pretty sure I don't need wings to keep up with that donkey of yours."

"Take that back!" I cried, anger boiling in my every system. Angus huffed indignantly, the nerve! He only smirked.

I leaned forward on Angus, holding his mane tight in my hands.

"Let's go!" And with a kick on his backside, Angus and I shot off into the horizon. We whizzed past the trees, the wind pulling at my cheeks, the fibers of my hair. I can feel Angus's muscles contracting and retracting as he ran faster and faster. I looked towards my competition, and my jaw nearly dropped when I saw that he was actually flying! Gliding through the air like it was some sort of invisible sliding trail.

"You keeping up?!" He grinned arrogantly as, in one heart stopping moment, he sped up upwards through the sky until he was nothing but a tiny blue dot.  
He really was something. But we were something else as well. With one kick, Angus zoomed faster then we ever had, the wind pulling at my face. I shouted at the top of my lungs from the sheer excitement of racing against the wind.

Angus was worn out by the time we had gone home. His breath was ragged, and saliva was coming off his mouth. To save him a bit of misery, I jumped off the horse, just as Jack dropped down the ground from the sky.

"So. I guess I win." He pushed himself up with his stick.

"No." I retorted, leading Angus towards the stables. "It was a tie." Servants started to pass by looking at me with silly faces. It must be because I brought a boy. I waved my arms around, signalling them not to tell my mother, but I got even stranger looks still.

There were a few carrots inside the stable, which I used to feed the tired animal.

"So where's you're husband?"

"What?!" I choked, even though I wasn't the one eating the carrot. He looked surprised.

"Aren't you married?"

I shook my head in disgust. "No! Who told you that?!"

"I just heard that-" He stopped himself, mussing his hair in frustration. "Are you telling me that you're not married?"

"No. I never was, and I never will. I was nearly engaged then but... it got cancelled."

Jack Frost looked down, his eyes seem more spirited. A small grin slowly formed at the left side of his cheek.

"That changes everything."

I never understood what he meant by that, because right after, he was taken away by the wind, flying towards the endless blue clouds above. I spent the rest of the season searching around the forest, hoping to run into him. But when the icicles had started to melt on the branches of the trees, I gave up searching. I figured Jack Frost wouldn't arrive at any other season than winter.

Spring came, filling the brittle branches abundant with leaves and colour. Angus and I sped past the bouncing bunnies and flowers, readying for the day that we race again like last time.

When Spring was over, and the weather became hotter, I practiced my archery. I realised that I never did get to show off my skills with the bow and arrow. I bet he would be surprised, just like I was when I first saw him flying through the air.

Time passed and the leaves turned orange and red. They crunched under the triplet's feet. I managed to climb the highest mountain I could see. As I overlook the horizon, all I could think about is how much happier I would be when he climbs the mountain with me. I couldn't understand why I keep thinking about him. He was cocky, and arrogant, and he played that irritating trick on me a long time ago. At least Winter is next season, maybe I could ask him then?

I wonder if he's thinking about me? He should as payback because I've spent all my time thinking about him.

At last, the trees became colourless once more. The air was cold, and the world was blue and white. Snow conquered the forest. I still hated the weather with all my soul, but this one I know will be the least bit bearable.

"Jack!" I called, wading through the snow. "JAACK!"

Angus trailed after me. We walked around the trees, looking at hidden corners and unknown places in case the trickster decided to play hide-and-seek. But everytime there was nothing there. At last, we found ourselves in the place we first met. The large boulder was over there, covered in soft snow. I cleaned it off, and pushed myself up. We had gone more than half-way through the Winter season looking for him, with no success. I was fed up.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked. Angus didn't care of course, he only huffed and whinnied as horse do. "Waiting for someone to come, he never promised me he would! Or said goodbye! He could've at least done that, then I wouldn't have to waste all this time looking for him. But no, he just says some pointless words to himself, and flies off. The wisps were better than him, at least they had a purpose."

The soft howls of the wind sang back in reply. Tired, irritated and sleep-deprived, I decided to give up this journey and go home. I pushed myself off, and walked off into a random direction. "Come on Angus, we're going home."  
The trail was longer than I had expected it, but I didn't notice. The only thing in my mind was a picture of his face on a target practice and me shooting an arrow through it repeatedly. I even entertained myself by branding him words that is best not to repeat.

"What if he was just in my imagination..." I say, finally. "When I asked the servants on the stables that day, no one remembers him but me. Don't you think that was strange?" Nothing but Angus's slightly ragged breathing. Really, why do I even talk to him anyway.

Gentle snow started to fall on my hair, and the tips of my nose. I pulled my hood up, shivering away from the cold. As I waded through the snow, I felt something strange. Like the ground had changed somehow. I didn't notice before because the snow was too thick (and I was too focused on my thoughts). I held a hand out towards Angus, telling him to stop. He was already quite a long way away from me. I dropped to my knees, and with bare hands, swept the snow away from the surface. What stared back made my stomach drop, _ice_. I was standing on a frozen lake.

I made sure not to stand, or to move. "Don't come over here Angus!" I cried, fear creeping in my voice. In panic, Angus raised his hooves about. I felt the thump reverberate across the ice. I gasped as a small crack formed between my hand and my knee. Slowly, I stood up, sliding slowly across the ice. More cracks formed underneath my feet. I had never bothered to learn how to ice skate.

I tried to move my feet again, but more cracks had started to form. I was also in danger of slipping down. Basically, I was stranded.

"G-Go home Angus!" I trembled. He shook his head about, before running off in some unforeseen direction. He probably had no idea where to go, but if I was lucky, some random servant would find him wandering around, and tell my parents about it before the ice caves in.

A breeze swept through me, rocking me slightly. I froze.

"Don't move."

Terrified, I looked up to see that familiar, pale-faced and white haired boy that had dragged me in this predicament in the first place, appear like magic in front of me.

"You.." I hissed. I was angry at him, and I was terrified of dying. At the same time, my stomach was doing somersaults and happy jumps inappropriate with the current situation.

"Don't look down, just looked at me." His eyes were wide, he seemed more terrified than me. Slowly, he took a step towards the frozen lake. The ice underneath his feet thickened. He edged himself closer to me.

"Don't move, okay?" With each step, the ice underneath his feet thickened. I held my hands out, desperate. He was nearly there.

Suddenly, a strong breeze blew, knocking me off my balance. I slipped, back first towards the ice. The ice crashed, leaving a gaping hole that I fell into. The cold shock of the water hit me like a hammer. Everything was dark, I gurgled water, arms flailing, knees kicking. It was a blur of dark blue, orange hair, and the sensation of being frozen alive.

Suddenly, something dragged me out of the water, and across the ice. I gasped for breath, coughing up water along the way. He laid me to rest on a tree stump covered with snow.

Jack knelt in front of me, he was beyond terrified. I shivered violently against his touch, my lips, my fingertips and my toes were numb. It seemed even colder in the surface, It was like the snow was nibbling at my skin.

"I-I'm gonna get help, okay?" He tried, stuttering from fright. "You s-stay here, I promise I'll be back. I promise."

"Wait.." I whispered over my chattering teeth. My whole body was curled up. I could barely feel anything besides ice and snow forming in the corners of my body.

"What?" He was deathly worried, I can tell since wasn't making snide remarks or anything.

My fingers reached out for his shirt. It felt freezing cold, but for some reason

I held on. Blackness was starting to creep in the corner of my eye.

"Don't...-lose you're eyes!" His voice sounded like the thumping inside my head. I let the blackness take over me, and lead me away from the ice, and the cold.

The next thing I remember, is waking up in my room, covered with layers and layers of wool and fur. My mother was deathly terrified, she kissed me all over my face when I finally woke up, and wouldn't leave my bedside until I was fully recovered. Dad was frightened for me as well, he often visited me to check to see if I was alright or if he could get me anything but mostly my Mum just shooed him away. At night, the boys slept beside me to keep me warm. When I asked them how they found me, they spoke of a strange force, dragging them towards me. And also of Angus running around near the area like a maniac.

If he hadn't found me, I knew I would've died. I owe him a debt.

One night, I told my Mum and the kids, well, forced them really to leave me alone, just for tonight. The drowsy triplets walked out with Mum, who was still really doubting leaving me on my own.

"Jack, wake up."

Jack Frost had been sleeping on my couch ever since I first woke up. That's probably the first time I had realised that no one could see him but me.

"What's wrong? Do you need anything?" He stood up, walking closer. His footsteps were eerily silent against the dead of the night.

"No. I just wanted to say thank you."

He looked confused. "Who? To me?" He pointed a finger at himself. I nodded.

"Yes, who else is there?"

"I don't I deserve you're thanks. I couldn't save you, you almost drowned."

What is he talking about? "You did save me. I'm still alive right?"

He leaned on his stick, looking away. "Barely."

"Argh!" My arms threw up in frustration, what is with this guy?! "Can't you just accept my thanks and say 'you're welcome, Merida, anytime'?!"

"Fine." He faked a cheery voice. "You're welcome, and anytime you want to get yourself killed, then just call me, Jack Frost!"

We were silent for a few moments, but too mad, too frustrated to talk, even to look at each other. Finally, when the silence was getting unbearable, Jack Frost spoke up.

"Merida, right?"

"That's right, how many times have you heard my parents say it?"

He gave a short laugh. "Yeah. I just realised I didn't know you're name when we first met, and I just wanted to say it."

I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. We were silent again, but the atmosphere seemed, softer, somehow.

"If you can't accept my 'thanks'" I say, finally. "Then, I'll ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Where did you go? How come you just... left, all of a sudden?"

He walked around, maybe because he can't seem to handle being still for too long. His hands ran all over his hair, and he was being all fidgety with his staff.

"Come on." I encouraged, leaning in. "Spit it out."

He looked towards me, his deep blue eyes took me back to when I was shivering cold on the tree stump. "I-" He chuckled nervously. "I wanted to.. I left so suddenly because I kind of thought-." He sighed, looking at me with a slightly apologetic expression. "I thought that you'd think about me a lot if I leave so suddenly."

My mind was blank. I tried to factor in what he just said.

"I was trying to be romantic."

"What?! You are unbelievable!"

"If you raise you're voice so loud than you're parents might here."

I stayed quiet, listening in for any worried voices or the shuffling of feet.

There was nothing. I turned to him, glaring.

"I can't believe you'd do that" I hissed. "You could've been dead and I wouldn't have known!"

"I'm sorry. That was actually a split second decision." He did look so. His shoulders were drooped down, and he had dark shadows underneath his eyes. The anger inside me died down, just a little bit.

"You shouldn't be. It worked."

Almost instantly, his frown became a happy grin, and my anger as well. Really, who can stay mad with those eyes?

"But you better not do anything like that again! Or so help me, I will... strangle you when you get back!" I did a violent demonstration on my blanket, just to show him.

"What makes you think I'd go back?" He smirked playfully.

"You couldn't resist these charms if yer wanted to."

It was a joke, of course. We laughed at ourselves afterwards, though I had to keep my voice in a whisper so my parents wouldn't wake up. It made me sound like a rabid squirrel, which made us laugh even more.

He moved across the room, and gave me a peck on the cheek. It felt surprisingly cold, it felt like snow.

"What was that for?"

"I thought you were the kind of girl who liked surprises?"

"Yes." I say, finally. "But only some. Though.. this one isn't so bad."

He would come, Winter after Winter, to come see me afterwards. And we'll dance and play under the soft snow. I hated Winter, it was cold, freezing and it had a knack to get on my bad nerve. But loving Winter isn't so bad, especially if Winter loves you back.

* * *

**I just realised that her hair is red, not orange. D: But I'm keeping it since orange flows much better then red. Thank you so much for the reviews! It's nice knowing people actually read, much less, enjoy my stories D:**


End file.
